Bishop to E7
by origamifoxes
Summary: After Inception, something seems terribly wrong to Ariadne. What about Arthur's mysterious note at the airport? His apartment completely destroyed when she came to talk, and no sign of him.  She realises what's missing from her life. Him.
1. Chapter 1

Bishop to E7

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inception, Christopher Nolan does**

_The cold, cylindrical barrel pressed harshly against his temple. His eyes trapped in the darkness of a cold, desolate realm of pain and despair. __**Crack**__. The gun collided cruelly across his face, causing a thick flow of viscous blood to drool from his nose._

"_Please…" sneered the silhouette. "This would be much less painful if you conveniently gave me the information from your precious extraction job from Saito, instead of us dancing around in this ridiculous circle, in which I'll just have to hit you again."_

_He would not reply. He would not give Oskar Saveli, son and potential heir to Cobol Engineering, the satisfaction of his excruciating pain spreading slowly across his bruised face._

"_One more time… __**what did you extract from Saito's subconscious?**__" Saveli whispered dangerously down his neck._

_In the next second, the gun had travelled along his nose, splintering it and increasing the flow of blood, sending him into the dark depths of black unconsciousness._

She emerged with a cold sweat blanketing her, causing Ariadne to shake uncontrollably down to her bones. Vague images of a gleaming gun and a dark room flicker through her mind, a half-remembered dream haunting her.

Ariadne couldn't bear this any more. Nightmares of being tortured had continued to plague her mind ever since she began to doubt ever being contacted by the Inception team again. 10 months, 23 days and counting, she had heard not a whisper from Eames, Yusuf or Cobb, although Cobb was allowed access to his children, James and Phillipa, so that was understandable. Arthur…

"_Quick, give me a kiss" He had said on the second dream level. She had kissed him, despite all the projections staring at them._

"_They're still looking at us" She had said as the people surrounding them continued their glares._

"_Yeah, it was worth a shot" At that moment, everything seemed to have stopped, the balance of her dream and her reality teetering on a point, threatening to fall, causing her to crumble within._

Ariadne knew she had to stop this flooding of memories from her time with Arthur on the Inception job. She vividly remembers all the times she would be working hard on a model for one of the dream levels, when she would feel the heavy weight of a gaze falling upon her, only to look up and see Arthur staring at her then abruptly look back down to his own work, redness creeping up his neck and ears.

She started from her bed, making her way throughout her Parisian apartment at 3.37am, completing the minute tasks of cleaning her room and her mind.

After her previous mission of Inception in Fischer's mind, Arthur had approached her at the airport, although all team members were supposed to refrain from conferring with each other in case the mark were to recognise them, resulting in the entire mission being brought to attention.

"_If you ever feel the need to talk about anything about dreaming and the job, just call or visit at this apartment in Paris" Arthur murmured to her, swiftly giving her a piece of paper listing the address and phone number she was able to reach him by._

Ariadne decided that she would visit Arthur at the apartment; after all, she wanted to talk to him about the job… to an extent. She had been having frequent nightmares about being relentlessly tortured by Cobol Engineering. She also just wanted to see Arthur again. The smooth, sculptured lines of his face, the angular bridge of his nose as he gently massages it every time he's anxious or irritated. Ariadne wanted to become lost in those dark eyes of infinite depth, his security wrapping around her like a caress. She mentally slapped herself to focus on the pair of socks she folding in front of her to ensure she didn't tie them in a knot.

Finally, after hours of her countless indecisiveness, at 8.39am, Ariadne left for the mysterious Paris address. She reached what looked like a warehouse-like apartment building. After a short, shaky ride up the elevator, she reached his door. It was ajar.

Arthur was never one to simply leave his door open, possibly for fresh air. Ariadne's hand automatically darted into her bag for the small, silver revolver Cobb had given her for protection. Her other hand, slick with sweat, out stretched for the handle and nimbly pushed the door open to what Ariadne thought looked like the typical 'bomb site'.

The apartment was completely torn apart. Items askew, pillows disturbed and draws ripped out of their angular sockets, their contents resting in layers upon the floor.

Her mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. _Somebody kidnapped Arthur._ Ariadne instantly began to search the maze of rooms for Arthur or any signs of a struggle apart from the obvious trashing of the apartment.

He wasn't here. Ariadne began to panic, her heart beating in her throat. She had to do something, had to call someone. But whom the _hell _would she call? The police? 'Hi… um, my friend has been kidnapped from his house; probably by the people we extracted information from in their dreams'. Yes, that was likely to go down well with the police. Maybe she would go back to the original warehouse the team planned in for the Inception job. She doubted anyone would still be there; it's been over 10 months now since the job.

Hands violently shaking, Ariadne quickly left the apartment, closing the door behind her to avoid possible curious neighbours asking what had happened. Her mind began to shut down. How could something like this happen? How could Arthur, the one who was _always _organised and careful be taken? Ariadne didn't know how long she stood there, questioning how well she knew Arthur. It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours, she didn't know. As if something had startled her, she rushed off to find the forgotten warehouse she greatly missed.

The large, rusted door towered above her, daring her to open it and release the memories it held behind to crash over her like a tidal wave. She placed a delicate hand on the rough surface and pushed, enabling the door to swing wide and the coldness of the warehouse envelop her.

Eyes adjusting to the lack of light, she moved forward cautiously, her boots echoing against the hard concrete floor. Amazingly, the cheap deck chairs still remained; they had been thrown into an irregular circle when the team was testing Yusuf's sedatives during the last job. Their individual workspaces also still inhabited the corners of the wide spaced room. Ariadne glanced over to her desk; it covered in papers, sketches and blueprints of designs of each dream layer.

A sudden crackle, the barest rustle of pages caused Ariadne to freeze, the hairs on the back of her neck standing of their own accord. She spun round only to glimpse at the dark figure coming towards her, hands blanketing her arms. She opened her mouth to scream, it only to be forcibly covered by a gloved hand.

"Don't you bloody well start screaming, otherwise we're both in trouble." A heavily English-accented voice cursed. At that moment, Ariadne's body transformed from vigorously shaking to completely limp in the Englishman's arms.

"E-Eames?" Ariadne stuttered, before throwing her arms around him, knocking the breath out of him.

"What the bloody hell? Ariadne? What are you doing here?" Eames replied, groping in the darkness for the light switch.

Light filled the warehouse instantly, enabling Ariadne to fully see Eames, clad in dark clothing, looking extremely similar to a bank robber. A spontaneous giggle erupted from her, sending a wave of surprise to flit across Eames' face.

With the warehouse now bright with artificial light, Ariadne saw that Eames was collecting the remains of his work (whatever the hell that was) from the Inception job.

The sight of all the workspaces caused her to recall the real reason she was here.

Ariadne commenced her previous shaking with the realisation that Arthur was still missing.

Eames, observing her noticeable emotional change, immediately placed his arms around her, comforting her.

"A-Arthur's m-m-missing" Ariadne stammered, barely a whisper, thick tears placing themselves upon his jacket.

Eames was silent for a ling time, his breathing comforting her in an odd way amongst her panic.

"Where? When?" Eames finally said. She couldn't bring the words to her mouth, the sentence getting stuck in her throat.

"He g-gave me an address and phone n-number he said I could reach him by if I ever wanted to talk about the job or d-dreaming."

Eames gently led Ariadne to the old circle of outdoor furniture used for when they used the PASIV, sitting her down on a fragile lawn chair.

"When did Arthur give you this?" Eames quietly asked, careful not to startle her.

"At the airport just after the Fischer job. I know w-we weren't supposed to talk to each-"

"It's alright, darling.' He cut her off. "We'll find him."

They sat in the old deck chairs for how long, Ariadne didn't know. Suddenly, Eames stiffened under her grip.

"You need to run. Leave Paris. Hide yourself, and never return to this life."

A/N: Hello! Sorry if this is really long, or something. This is my first fic, so its taken me ages to write it. Yes, I'm that slow D: btw: if you've noticed the funny spelling, it's because I'm Australian, we're a bit odd! Hope you like it C:


	2. Chapter 2

Bishop to E7

Chapter 2

"What is going o-" Ariadne began, but was muffled by Eames' arm. He nimbly picked her up in one sweep, tugging through the warehouse somewhat quietly.

"I'm taking you to a safe place. No one should be able to find you there"

"No one _should _be able to find me there? Real comforting!" She cried shakily.

With a yelp, she managed to slip from his firm grasp, and in one swift motion slammed the warehouse door closed in front of them. As the clang of the metal reverberated off the walls, an ear-splitting wave of gunfire screeched against the large, rusted door. Each dusted window shattered inwardly, only enhancing the notion of whether they were dreaming or not.

"It's Cobol!" Eames bellowed over the continuous shrieks of the bullets. Gripping her arm firmly, Eames began to tug furiously towards the door at the back of the warehouse.

Waves of bullets continued to shower against the outer walls of the building causing some of the warehouse's contents to cascade down as shards of metal plummeted against them.

"I don't understand! Who are they?" She yelled, fumbling over strewn chairs and boxes.

"Not now!"

_Smash_

"I'll explain later! We need to get out of here! Fast!" Eames loudly replied in between the shatters of wood and metal. As the back door flew open, they flung themselves down the alleyway, flickering through sunlight and shadows. The air surrounding them grew quiet, the clatter of their footsteps barely audible under their pounding breathes.

Ariadne gripped her side as a vicious stitch formed, tearing up her insides. Her delicate fingers wrapped around her hip, nursing her minute wound as they found shelter in a near by back street.

"How-w are w-we g-going to get out-t of here?" Ariadne stammered as she breathed shakily.

"My car is parked a few streets away, you know in case of an _emergency_" Eames heaved whilst waggling his eyebrows, somehow finding the situation of being shot at amusing.

"Wow Eames, I always thought your conveniences were annoying, but this time it's actually useful"

"Well thank you love, I try" He winked.

Cautiously exiting the narrow street, the pair scampered off into the bustle of the Paris streets. Attempting to keep her head down to avoid looking like a paranoid psychotic, Ariadne focused her eyes on the _fascinating _side walk, barely noticing what she was doing, let alone where she was going.

"Here" Eames led Ariadne to a small black hatchback, common, yet stylish.

Ariadne quirked an eyebrow at Eames before climbing inside the tiny structure.

"Darling, we can't be conspicuous _all of the time_." He said

"And yet we performed _Inception_" She muttered under her breath.

As the car pulled smoothly from the curb, Ariadne's focus returned to the stitch at her side, which seemed to be developing. She reached her hand around to brush her hip, when her fingers came into contact with warmth and wetness. Ariadne immediately jerked her hand out to see it covered in crimson, the faint scent of iron filling the car.

"Oh my god" she whispered, turning Eames' head to see what she was so peculiar about.


	3. Chapter 3

Bishop to E7

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not Chris Nolan. Although, maybe in a dream…**

His footsteps pounded against the winding concrete, his arms aching with fatigue from carrying weak limbs.

"Come on love, we're almost there" Eames whispered anxiously, as Ariadne's pallor steadily grew whiter.

Time seemed to have lapsed as he finally found himself in front of the door, nearly tearing it off its hinges.

"Open the bloody door!"

Ariadne could barely hear the echo of Eames' voice as it floated off into the distance, her body being enveloped by the overwhelming darkness as she mentally thrashed her way free.

Just as the door was about to earn another punch from Eames, it swung open swiftly to a pale-eyed man, his M9 pistol at level with the Brit's forehead.

"Cobb! H-help, she's b-been shot, c-cobal, I-I don't know what to do!" Eames stuttered frantically.

A minute passed, Cobb remained frozen analysing what lay before him, finally allowing the hysterical man and the pale girl in his arms through. He had never seen Eames like this before. He was always lively, and of course irritating at the least. Rarely did he see Eames in a state of panic like this, and when the time came, Cobb knew his team was in serious danger.

"Quick lay her here!" Cobb called, as he removed cushions from the lounge, placing a white towel down. Eames stumbled over with the limp Ariadne dangling from his arms, setting her down gently.

"Put pressure on her wound, here use this" Cobb added, handing Eames his shirt, and heading off to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He could barely open the cabinet with his hands shaking so violently. It seemed like it was barely last week that he got his children back. What was happening? As soon as he felt safe and secure with his children again, Cobb's whole world seemed to come crashing down to oblivion, pulling all those whom he loved with him.

He returned to the chaos, calm and collected, placing the kit meekly beside Eames, who snatched it away barely before it touched the surface it lay on, and began bathing Ariadne's wounds quickly as her eyes began to droop dangerously, her mind dropping into ominous unconsciousness.

_His stiff body shifted involuntarily, muscles aching from the awkward position, as his wrists pull away from his shoulders, the grip of the harsh rope tightened around his raw skin._

_The desolate room, suddenly illuminated with light, now reverberated the sound of the metal door being swung open against the wall. _

_Saveli, eyebrow cocked slightly, waltzed into the room, seeming to purposefully take as long as possible to travel the short distance._

"_Didn't think you'd be awake yet" he announced sarcastically. As the Cobol leader gradually came closer to his vulnerable state in the corner, Arthur began to feel the bile rise in his throat, the liquid form of pure rage._

_A dark limb lashed out violently striking his ribs, threatening to snap any minute. His face contorted with the sudden pain whilst attempting to recreate the barrier of emotions he became so accustomed to._

"_Well, someone's shy today. Where's your usual charm, Arthur? I miss it so __**dearly**__." Saveli hissed, voice husk in the overwhelming darkness._

_Arthur continued to hold his tongue, the tip seeming to burn with an acid response waiting to be released._

"_Now, now Arthur, this little negotiation will be much more fun if it wasn't one sided."_

_His heartbeat thundered in his ears through the enveloping silence. Every breath he took, his ribs creaked, a fragile cage waiting to be crushed. Arthur knew he couldn't maintain this façade, as his body continued to gradually collapse from within, he knew he had to give up the information. However, this meant the rest of his team would definitely be put at risk, something he would avoid at any costs. He couldn't accept that his architect would be in danger, and possibly be hurt, all because of him._

_As if reading his mind, Saveli began to attach various photos across a board that had suddenly appeared. Each of his team member's eyes penetrated the barrier he built around him, his very soul seeming to be exposed to their stares._

_A flicker of emotion glinted his eyes, his enemy clearly catching it as he stalked closer, hand hovering over another photo. Ariadne gazed out at Arthur as Saveli slowly revealed the image in his hand as if asserting dominance over her fragile stance in the photo._

_Saveli began to croon at his architect, his voice haunting Arthur as wisps of the cruel sound clouded his thoughts._

_Sadness. Anger. Rage. Slowly his emotions transformed, harsher each time and uncontrolled as his limbs began to writhe under the constraints._

"_Ah, now __**there's **__the Arthur I've become so fond of." He whispered softly, dangerously._

"_Well now, what an interesting reaction she's caused you, Arthur. I didn't think you were capable with __**emotions**__, what with being the best Point Man, and all."_

_Arthur's head snapped up to meet the other's gaze, his eyes blazing with bitterness._

"_Well, I suppose she __**is **__rather pretty. Although, I like mine with a bit more meat on them. How about you?"_

"_How __**dare **__you." Arthur's whispered, his voice seeping with fury. He felt distorted, tainted with pure rage that he could not shake. How could he be so infuriated with one picture of Ariadne? His insinuation, he decided. The thought of anyone even attempting to harm Ariadne was too… he couldn't even explain to himself what he would do if he met one with such intentions. _

_A subtle smirk began to slither across Saveli's features, the madness reaching his eyes rapidly._

"_Now, now Arthur, we wouldn't want to be getting a bit obsessed, would we? To think of the pain you might put her through just being around her. She wouldn't want that, would she?"_

_The fact that Saveli questioned Arthur's ability to keep Ariadne safe, that he implied that he would purposefully put her through pain made nausea role over him in waves._

"_Well, this has been an interesting evening. Might I add that this afternoon, your little architect and forger were seen running from that petty warehouse you call an office, with bullets flying past their heads. I so dearly hope one of them wasn't hit, that wouldn't be any fun now, would it?"_

_Arthur maintained Saveli's gaze defiantly, doubt beginning to stain his mind. His heart began to race. Had she been shot? He had to get out of here, quickly._

"_Maybe, instead of chatting to me all day, you should get out there and do something your fucking self. Daddy wouldn't be very pleased with you, having to order those incompetent morons to do something you can't handle." Arthur taunted, testing him._

_Suddenly, a leg pounded his face, marring his already bruised jaw line. Again and again, striking with more force than the last, Arthur endured Saveli's deranged fit of anger. Finally, he ceased his brute attack upon the weakened man, only to see a smirk trickle through Arthur's features, causing Saveli to erupt in a frenzy of shrieks and screams, followed by him flinging himself out the impeding door, only for Arthur to be left with the recoil of a wail. _

_His features, once suddenly lit up by Saveli's instant frustration, now began to fall into an increasing scowl as his mind whirred to find any sort of escape, first out of the unrelenting ropes, then through this maze of paradoxical architecture and half-remembered dreams._

A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry I haven't been able to update for a _long _time! I've been so busy what with that thing called school and all. I promise I'll be able to update sooner :3 I'm already planning the fourth chapter!

Thanks for being patient!


	4. Chapter 4

Bishop to E7

Chapter 4

**AN: Just before we get started, I wanted to say everyone who has been reading this story so far that I'm SO SORRY D:**

**I haven't updated since June! I know, how horrible of me!**

**There has been innumerable amounts of annoying things that I haven't been able to avoid. At least I graduated from year 10! On to year 11!**

**Nevertheless, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Her surroundings appear, dim, blurred. Her limbs are stiff, as she attempts to move, adjusting her position to sitting. Ariadne's mind began to whir. Where was she? Why was she there? Chest tightening, she began to panic; recognising the couch she was currently occupying, the modest house she was in, as if familiar from a half remembered dream.<p>

As she attempted to raise herself from the couch slowly, Ariadne's abdomen ripped into flames, pain ceasing every nerve of her body. The continual throb of her blood circling the right side of her ribs was excruciating, causing her to yelp loudly. She eased her body back down to the lounge, the pain gradually ebbing to a dim hum.

Suddenly, the interior of a warehouse, _their warehouse, _flashed behind her eyelids, permanently branding itself there. Fragments of the previous hours flooded her troubled mind. The darkness and security of the warehouse, illuminated with a storm of bullets and glass. The harsh heaving of her lungs as she pounded her way through the unsolvable maze of narrow paths, the shadowed alleyways taunting her. Eames.

He was with her for the entirety of her maniacal journey, yet she couldn't find him, her eyes searching the room hurriedly. Panic began to trickle inside her until her gaze landed upon her forger, asleep in a nearby armchair, anxiety etched into his features. She gradually became relaxed, Eames' presence returning her security. She began to wonder about the reasons for the forger's worried expression, remaining even whilst he slept. Surely he couldn't have been so concerned about her; they were friends, yes, but to the extent of the anxiety so evident on the forger's face?

As she reminisced on the Inception job, the badgering jokes and constant bickering towards Arthur, which sometimes made her laugh, and nearly all the time irritated her; and the chaotic event earlier that morning, Ariadne discovered Eames' fierce protectiveness towards her, and recognised him as the older brother she never had.

Finally realising her location as Cobb's house, Ariadne found herself becoming nauseous with paranoia, her dazed mind suddenly expecting the shade of Mal to appear and brandish a knife.

As her eyes continued to cautiously observe the room, her ears pricking to analyse the strange sounds she could only recognise as Cobb in the next room; her mind faltered. Something was missing... or someone. Someone whom she felt she was closest. Someone whose rich brown eyes and carefully angled face, a constant presence, she could seek comfort in, was now gone... _Arthur._

Ariadne's lungs began to constrict, her breath crawling out her throat soon to become useless. As her mind began to register Ariadne's sudden loss of breath as hyperventilating, her thoughts were instantly engulfed in panic, for both her own life and Arthur' her labored breathing gradually became louder, Cobb rushed into the room, Glock 17 poised for any remnants of danger. Realising the lack of imminent threats, his hands firmly gripped Ariadne's shoulders in an attempt to calm her erratic breaths.

At the height of the increasing commotion, Eames was by Ariadne's side faster than she had ever seen him move.  
>"She's in shock, that's what's causing her hyperventilation. We need to calm her quickly." Cobb stated.<p>

Through her panicked breaths, Ariadne attempted to form words of Arthur's disappearance, her tongue rolling and spitting, yet no sound or constructed sentences were heard.  
>"It's alright love, you're safe here. Nobody can come after you, we're here." Eames murmured as he encased Ariadne's small, fragile hand within two of his calloused ones, giving her a comforting squeeze.<p>

After numerous deep breaths and Cobb's soothing voice, Ariadne was finally able to form audible, constructed words.

"It's Arthur... he's _gone._ He gave me his n-number and and address of a Paris ap-partment he said I c-could reach by at the airport." she stammered, breathless and panicked.

"When-" Cobb was cut off by her strangled gasp as she once again began to spew out words of Arthur.  
>"I decided to visit Arthur to, you know, talk about dreaming and the n-nightmares I've been having since the last job, since I-inception."<br>"But when I got there, his door was slightly open, and it's not like Arthur to leave his place unsecured like that. I... I was so frightened, I immediately jumped to the worst conclusion... that Arthur had been taken. I searched _everywhere _for him. The apartment was in complete disarray, draws were on the floor, I couldn't even see the floor as Arthur's things had been thrown all over the place." Her eyes widened as they unfocused, severely concentrating on the haunting memory.

"I-I just didn't know what to do, who to call, or even where to go... I was just so scared... _I_ _have to find him._" she finished breathlessly, attempting to raise her withered, exhausted body from the cushioned clutches of the couch.

As if her skin was tearing, ripping apart, a deep rooted cry of anguish was released from within her aching throat.  
>"Woah, love! Just calm down and sit yourself back down on the lounge before you tear your stitches that I've just bloody well finished, which are quite fantastic if you don't mind me saying." announced Eames, a swell of pride and victory filling his now calm voice.<p>

Cobb had remained quite, observing the brotherly affection Eames had shown to Ariadne with a paternal air. Once she was finally seated once again amongst the safety of the numerous cushions, Cobb's pallid eyes captured her gaze, a sense of comfort, determination and confirmation flourished between them.

"I will find Arthur. _We _will find Arthur." Cobb stated bluntly, as he lent closer, eyes remaining locked with her doe-like gaze.  
>"But you need to rest. We need our architect to be able to perform at her best." He whispered, a twinkle of conviction swarming his eyes.<p>

As the desired concept of _our architect _flooded Ariadne's mind, an overwhelming sense of much needed acceptance engulfed her, surrounding her in a welcoming embrace, thus enabling her mind to succumb to the black unconsciousness of sleep.


	5. Author's annoying note

Hello to everyone whom have been following this fan fic.

Don't worry, I'm not about to say I'm going to quit writing this story!

I haven' t been able to update this story in such a great deal of time, as I've just started year 11. It's been hectic, to say the least.

I'm not asking for your sympathy, just for you to bear with me!

I know I'm not great at updating, but I'm going to try my best to continue this to the best of my ability, possibly over the weekends and so forth.

Thanks for reading my endless babble :)

- _origamifoxe_


	6. Chapter 5

Bishop to E7

Chapter 5

_His bones creaked in protest as the binds further restricted his wrists from thrashing under the harsh grip of his constraints._

_Arthur knew that he could free at least one of his hands, he could easily manipulate the ropes to loosen the other, thus enabling himself to untangle from this fibrous cage._

_Arthur prolonged his left arm further from his aching body, feeling the tighter restrain of his tethered muscles. He could feel each fibre of the rope worm its way free, its surrounding lengths fraying._

_Suddenly, a brittle, scraping and dislodging sound reverberated, followed by the shriek of his bones, as his left shoulder was ripped from its natural support._

_A contorted cry spat from Arthur's battered mouth, as he gingerly rested his now fragile, unhindered shoulder._

_He let his head hang low, regret flooding his disorientated mind. Wisps of unconsciousness grasped the edges of his vision, threatening to plunge him into the depths of a nightmarish dream._

_Those eyes. Innocence and naivety glazing her vision within the glossy photo. Immediately Arthur snapped his eyes shut, a lame attempt to shield his eyes from the brimming guilt. _

_How could he have allowed Ariadne, the architect, __**his architect**__, to be dragged into this? She was deserving of so much more than this tainting criminal life she so willingly chose. Arthur knew once he was free from this place and reached his team again, he would protect her, no matter his life; his gentlemanly and protective nature engulfing his mind._

_However, Arthur was teared from his thoughts as his flight instinct began to flow, gradually forming a plan, anything he was willing to attempt to escape this roped cage and cruel place._

_Once composed, and his voice a rasp, Arthur yelped to the nonsensical guard. Uniform poorly fitted, the guard sauntered in, watery spheres impatiently surveying the cell, gaze finally landing upon Arthur's partially prone form._

_"My shoulder" he gasped, face distorted. "Saveli must have dislocated it during one of his __**interrogations**__"._

_"Oh, how tragic" the negligent guard crooned, a smug pull of the lips pulling at his face. "What would you like me to do about that?" he sneered, whilst sharply prodding Arthur's ribs with his foot._

_"Please, I need a doctor, just to al least pop my shoulder back into place, otherwise I'll become unconscious from the pain." Arthur quickly pleaded._

_The guard continued to stare at Arthur with mild indifference._

_"Unless Saveli has quit suddenly lost interest in __**extracting **__anymore answers from me... " he stated weakly, observing the guard's noticeable change to his now frozen posture._

_"Then my unconsciousness caused by the pain will thus prevent me giving any valuable answers."_

_With a final narrowing of eyes and a cursory, yet hostile examination, the guard trudged forward, hands snaking around Arthur to forcibly release his binds, blindly assuming he crippled form remained weak._

_As soon as his fibrous bondages were detached, Arthur nimbly dragged his right hand to grasp the top of the still oblivious guard's head, and throwing it down upon his thrusting knee._

_Whilst the realisation of the completion of his perilous task engulfed him, his mind could no longer accept voluntary actions; instead his methodical nature, the Point Man facade, began to rapidly conjure an escape plan._

_Grabbing the handgun from the oddly convenient and infuriating guard, Arthur slipped out of his cell, his temporarily useless left limb dangling by his side and his determination thriving._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bishop to E7**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_He slips between the shadows and silhouettes, his presence momentarily forgotten._

_As he continues to travel through the infinite corridors, his strained mind finds no faults, no alteration in his surroundings._

_As Arthur skulked around yet another identical crossroad of hallways, a piercing cry scraped its way to his ears. An alarm._

_But that wasn't possible, he only stole away from his stone and iron clad cell a mere minutes ago. Calloused fist clenched, his mind whirred. His captors could not have been alerted that quickly.. only projections were capable of such excessive speed and skill._

_His battered memories rewinded rapidly. The guard and his insufferable insolence... his binds and the almost savage sacrifice of his shoulder for freedom... Saveli's tormenting interrogations... Ariadne's photo... __**her eyes.**__ The brimming innocence they held. And yet, Arthur was unable to find the memory prior to his exposure to her pure, naive eyes._

_He panicked. It was impossible he was dreaming, he couldn't have allowed himself to be sedated so easily... and by whom?_

_With nervous hands, he fumbled for his loaded die, the thought of his totem providing an answer both relieved and frightened Arthur simultaneously._

_As its answer was revealed, Arthur's posture stiffened, the four white dots staring out blatantly, a gross difference to his reality._

_As Arthur turned, something caught his sharp vision; a movement, ever so slight in the shadows, rousing his suspicion. With a glance at his limp shoulder, Arthur's split second decision found him slipping into the nearby stairwell, which he was previously unaware of he noted._

_As the metal barricade swung shut firmly behind him, Arthur's attention was then pulled toward the guard, perhaps projection, charging toward him up the stairs._

_Surprise overwhelmed Arthur at the sudden vicious movement, and with barely time to spare, he tore his way up the trembling staircase. With no assistance in balance from his left arm and his movements unstable, Arthur continued to heave his way. The never ending stairs began to daunt him, its complex spirals eluding._

_He abruptly halted. The guard's footsteps thundered through the tuberous well, however they resonated from below. Confusion suddenly swarmed his mind. How was the guard so far behind? It was impossible for Arthur to have run that far ahead in his current condition._

_Arthur froze, his gaze gradually sinking toward the slab of concrete he stood on, peering over its edge._

_Paradox._

_The closed loop enabled Arthur to silently observe his prey, projection oblivious to his overlooking presence. He struck, hand snaking into pocket to retrieve the newly acquired weapon. Its limited range a hindrance to his precise fires, bullets merely grazing the projection's arm. A harsh wave of bullets plagued Arthur as he nimbly pressed himself against the opposite wall, teeth clenched to sustain his calm exterior, his mind wheeling._

_Arthur ceased his unforgiving fire, forcing the projection to question whether he still remained in his original position. Utilising his opportunity, Arthur executed his final blow upon the ignorant figure, projection slumping against the wall. _

_His lungs heaved, his mind surged._

_Was he dreaming?_

_The paradox was a clear warning sign, but how? Where was his body in reality?_

_The impossible idea that he was dreaming became clearer, more logical, but could he trust his erratic thoughts?_

_If he chose to wake himself, however it was not a dream, everything would be lost. His team's safety, his job, life, friends... Ariadne. She wouldn't be safe without his constant protection. Arthur would never forgive himself if she were hurt or worst... killed. He refused to house such thoughts._

_With a trembling hand, the mechanical killer aimed itself at his head, its precise fire devouring him into the black depths._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, I have so much work for year 11 D: Nevertheless, here's a lovely cliffhanger (I think?) for you to enjoy.<strong>_

_**Just so you know, because of my work load, I won't be updating as often, hopefully once a week, maybe a little bit more.**_

_**Please review! I would love to know who's reading my ramblings!**  
><em>


End file.
